fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin HD
Pikmin HD is an upcoming game for the Wii U, developed by Freezy Games Inc. It will contain old features and ideas from the first two games, such as a limited day, multiple captains, multiple Pikmin colors, cave systems, above-ground exploration, and multiplayer battle mode! It also introduces new ideas, such as: four brand new captains (new employees of Hocotate Freight), three new Pikmin (Rock, Fly, and TBA), multiplayer story, and multiplayer battle! Plot Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=_E3KSHmoZWE (Old Video) Intro Upon returning home, Olimar and the President of Hocotate get out of the ship and head back to the office-building. Four Hocotatians visit, and each apply for a job. With his newfound money, the President gladly hires them, and their first order of business is to set up a permanent base on the Pikmin planet to hunt for treasures for trade. After some time passes, Louie joins the other six, who are in the process of building a ship. The final pieces are added, and a ship with six seats now sits in front of them. With new coding, it is much more sophisticated. The President decides to stay back, and waves as the other six leave. Upon reaching the Pikmin planet, they survey the area, and notice that there are significant differences in well-known areas, the most predominent being the season. They see a green field linked to the Forest Navel, and notice that an earthquake has knocked the ground into the abyss, filling it in. They bring the ship down low, and land in the field. The six captains get out of their ships, and decide to name this area The Green Field. Olimar and Louie head out to find the Pikmin while the other four stay behind. After a short amount of time, an SOS signal is receaved, and the ship realizes that the trackers for Olimar and Louie have deactivated. In a state of panic, the four captains agree to work together as well as they can to figure out what happend to Olimar and Louie. Cutscenes (The Ship is the one talking) SOS from Olimar and Louie "Mayday, mayday! I am getting a distress signal from Olimar and Louie! I recieved only the following message: "''We need help... Help us!' Try and search for them..." After a second or two, "Their trackers have gone out! Their suits are unpowered! We have to try and find them!" Red Pikmin Discovery Looking around, they notice the Red Onion, but no Pikmin around. "Look... Over there! It's... The Red Onion from the report! I do not see the Red Pikmin, however... Further scanning is required." After three more seconds, the cutscene continues. "I have located the Red Pikmin. They are scattered around the area. Please gather them together, using your whistle with the B Button. Use R and L to switch Captains and maximize your searching capabilities." After gathering all 5 Pikmin, "The Pikmin seem to like you... Maybe it is your spacesuits? They seem to accept you as leaders! According to the logs, you can use A to throw them, X to seperate them into groups, B to call them back, and {Right Analog Stick/C} to swarm them! You can use - to switch which Pikmin you are holding." Onion Explanation "I have deciphered more important information for you. If you destroy one of those plants and have the Pikmin carry the resulting pellet, you can breed the Pikmin!" After carrying a pellet "It seems the number on the Pellet represents the Pikmin you will get. It is also important to know that rapidly pressing A will allow you to pluck Pikmin quickly." Cave Discovery "Warm air... cries of monsters... this must be one of those cave systems mentioned in the report! My scans show that there are bodies underground, so maybe we can find Olimar and Louie! Along the way, keep your eyes peeled for valuable treasure for the sake of Hocotate Freight." Purple Pikmin Discovery "Well well well! It seems we have discovered the Purple Pikmin! They cannot be thrown far, but do extra damage, and create a shockwave that stuns nearby enemies!" After assisting the Purple Pikmin in carrying one part of their onion: "This is not mentioned in the report! It seems the Pikmin... Are trying to build an Onion! It seems they want to have a home to live in! Help them with their task, you four!" After completing the Onion: "This is a great discovery! I shall have to add this to the log. With your help, we have succeeded in building a mothership for the Purple Pikmin! Maybe you will find Purple Pellets scattered around, too?" Gameplay Captains *Oomb: The first *Joey: The second captain *Lila: The third captain *Greg: The fourth captain Pikmin Locations *'Green Field:' A flat, green field divided by a large, white picket fence. The landing side has five, evenly-spaced, ringed 'indents' in the ground, with the ship landing in the center. There is an Electric Gate blocking a hole in the Picket Fence, and the tutorial area is on the South side. A large stream runs through the upper side, and there are elevated rocks where the stream narrows out. There is a slight mist created by the moist location. *'Golden Sands: A large, mysterious desert. The landing area is on a sandstone platform with heiroglyphs surrounding the ship; each one represents a different element (Red Onion onto Fire, Yellow Onion onto Thunderbolt, Blue Onion onto Teardrop, Purple Onion onto Stone, White Onion onto Skull). If one sits still for a long enough time, mirages appear in the distance. There is an Oasis some ways to the left, where one will find the Blue Onion. Rays of sunlight shine across the screen. *'White Hill: '''A supermassive, snow-topped hill with very few flat areas. The ship lands at the peak, and the Onions land around the ship, their legs getting partially buried. The area to the right is made of some sort of metal, and the Yellow Onion is found after some climbing. There is a constant, light snowfall. * *'Gray Junkyard: Controls Wii U Gamepad *Left Analog Stick - Move *Right Analog Stick - Swarm *Directional Pad Up - Zoom in *Directional Pad Down - Zoom out *Directional Pad Right - Next view-type *Directional Pad Left - Previous view-type *A - Throw Pikmin *B - Whistle *X - Dismiss *Y - Change Pikmin in-front *Right Bumper - Dodge Roll left *Left Bumper - Dodge Roll right *Right Z Bumper - Next Captain *Left Z Bumper - Previous Captain *Start (+) - Pause Menu *Select (-) - Pause Menu *Tap Screen - Map-view mode *Title Gamepad - Control the Cursor Wii Remote with Nunchuk *Point Wii Remote at Screen - Control the Cursor *Analog Stick - Move Pikmin *Directional Pad Up - Zoom in *Directional Pad Down - Zoom out *Directional Pad Right - Next view-type *Directional Pad Left - Previous view-type *A - Throw Pikmin/Captain *B - Whistle *C - Swarm Pikmin to cursor *X - Dismiss *1 - Next Captain *2 - Previous Captain *Plus - Pause Menu *Minus - Change Pikmin type Obstacles Elements *Fire: Fire geysers and certain enemies will light Pikmin on fire. Call them to put the fire out. *Electricity: Electric gates and certain enemies can electrocute Pikmin. There is no way to save them. *Water: Non-Blue Pikmin will drown in water. Call them to pull them towards shore, or have Blue Pikmin throw them to shore *Poison: Non-White Pikmin will become poisoned by certain obstacles and enemies. Call them to heal them. *Ice: Ice will freeze any Pikmin, and they will slip on icy surfaces. Certain caves have Icy Rooms, where Pikmin will freeze every 5–10 seconds. They will die if you don't thaw them out. Any Pikmin can attack/thaw out another, but only Rock can live through the cold. Rock Pikmin can instantly shatter the ice a Pikmin is stuck in. Gates *Sand Gate: This gate is very weak, and easily knocked down. *Bramble Gate: This gate is slightly stronger, and takes a little bit longer to knock down. *Stone Gate: This super-powered gate take time to knock down. *Firey Gate: These gates are on fire. Only Red Pikmin can touch them. *Electric Gate: These gates will electrocute any non-Yellow Pikmin that touches it. *Watery Gate: This giant, water-filled, glass gate can be attacked by any Pikmin, but as it breaks, it begins to leak water, which may drown some non-Blues. *Poison Gate: These gates are covered in toxic chemicals. They glow green and poison non-White Pikmin. *Glass Gate: These gates are made of impenetrable glass; Rock Pikmin, however, can shatter it after some time. Hazards *Fire Geyser: Brown spots on the ground that spit fire, pause, spit fire, etc. *Electrizer: There are two sides that will connect with an electrical current, then shut down, activate, shut down, etc. *Bodies of Water: Collections of water that will drown any non-Blue Pikmin. *Poison Generator: Generators that constantly produce poison. *Crystal: Although not dangerous, they will get in your way and must be shattered by Rock Pikmin. *Gaps: Holes that will kill anyone who falls in; Fly Pikmin are required to cross it. Differences from Pikmin 2 *Four captains instead of two **Olimar and Louie are not playable **Multiplayer story *Three new Pikmin types **Rock **Fly **TBA *Brand new locations, rather than new seasons in old locations *Instead of caves, there are 'dungeons' one must explore; they come in many shapes **Large Cave **Hollow Tree **Buried Ruins **''More to come'' *More elements **Crushing **Ice *New hazards **Elemental Gates Guide See here. Piklopedia Bosses Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Strategy Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games